Relena: Her Great Adventure
by Son-Relena
Summary: Relena has run away to the colonies.
1. Episode 1: The Escape

** Relena's Great Adventure**   
** Episode 1:**   
** The Escape**   


_Time to go. _Relena grabbed her suitcase and hopped out her window. Her quest had begun. As walked through the woods she thought about where she would go; she had only her savings, three pairs of old clothes, a picture of her friends, a coat, her laptop, and directions to the airport. When she reached the road she hitch-hiked into the city. There she bought a ticket to the newest colony (M5855474).   
Once aboard the shuttle she decided what to do. _I'm going find a job where I can gain some physical strength. I can buy a jeep and new clothes at the colony._   
Relena turned on her laptop to watch the news. "A shocking discovery was made early this morning in the Sanc Kingdom. Princess Relena was missing from the house and only a few personal items have been reported gone. Her elder brother Milliardo has put out a hundred dollar reward for any information that leads to her finding."   
"Boy, he sure didn't waste any time. Good thing I'm wearing a disguise." Relena said to herself. She was tired from being up all night and fell asleep and didn't wake until the shuttle arrived at its destination.   
As she wandered the streets of the colony, she saw the best jeep ever for her. She talked to dealer and signed the papers right then and there. She also saw a clothing store and bought some jeans and a few shirts and leather jacket. She rented a room in an apartment building in a quaint little neighbor hood. In the paper she found an ad for the perfect job. It was working at a hardware store. She didn't know much about tools so she got some books on them from the library along with some on self defense. One of her other ambitions was to be able to protect herself. Other stops she made were at the grocery store and the exercise shop.   
That night she took a survey of her finances and made a list of things to buy after she got a job:   
1. new mattress   
2. more clothes   
3. hair stuff (to keep from being recognized)   
4. cd player + cds   
5. books   
The 17 year old wrote in her journal the days events. She fell asleep thinking of how everyone will be suprised at how she changed._ Heero and Milliardo will be the most suprised that gentle, little Relena took care of herself for a whole year._

* * *

Please Be A Pal and R&R!!!!!!!!

disclaimer: i don't own the characters   


Love Ya,   
_Son-Relena ($:_   



	2. Episode 2: A Night on the Town

** Relena's Great Adventure**   
** Episode 2:**   
** A Night On The Town**   


"That sounds like fun," Relena commented. The sales woman had just been telling her about the new dancing club down the street.   
"Yep, they throw a party every saturday night. And no alcohol neither. Of course you need a nice dress if you plan to go," the woman said hinting towards a rack of pretty new dresses.   
Relena took the womans advice and decided to buy two dresses because they were on sale, one was a silver, sparkling one that had veil like collar. The next had a black, sleeveless velvet top and a dark green, silk skirt. Both nicely complimented her honey colored hair and violet eyes.   
As she drove down the road in her white wrangler her thoughts wandered to friends and family._They must be worried and everyone must know by now that I'm gone. But I couldn't go back so soon._ _I'll stay all year unless there's an emergency._   
When she reached her new home she made plans for the evening. First she'd go out to eat; then a quick flick. Last she would check out the club.   
She decided to walk so she left around four o'clock. She was wearing the black and green dress. She had decided to keep her hair always pulled back and wear make-up in order to not be recognized. At the restaurant she sat next to a young man at the counter wearing a purple shirt and dark slacks. He was very rugged and handsome.   
"If you're going to the dance club may I escort you?" He said suddenly turning to her.   
Relena was suprised by his boldness, but answered collectively that she was going to the theater first; she did say though that he could come along, if he wished.   
As they left the restaurant he asked what movie they would see.   
"The new action/romance movie about the Gundam pilots. It sounds very interesting."   
The movie was so far from the truth Relena couldn't stop laughing. Thankfully they were the only two in the movie theater for that show. When the show was over, they walked slowly over to the club.   
"What made you keep laughing in there?" he asked.   
"Oh, just much they got wrong."   
"How would you know anyway? I mean for all you know it did happen that way," he said taking for granted the fact that she couldn't know. To him she was young and helpless (also fabulously beautiful).   
"I just know. Maybe I'll tell you someday about it. Well, we're here."   
The club was the neatest place Relena had ever been to. Her eyes took in everything. There were two pool tables, a snack table run by a few girls, a drink counter, a disco light, and a huge dance floor. The lights were low, and tables were set off to one side. Lots of younger generation people were there dancing and talking all around the room.   
"Shall we dance?" said the young man when a new song started. He led her out on the dance floor. The song that was playing is called "O, What a Night". The lyrics were very close to what their situation was. The writer talked about having a really great time, but not knowing anything about the other person.   
She finally decided it was time to go around eleven thirty.   
"I had a fantastic time tonight. Thanks," she said leaving.   
"Do come again. I'm here every other day or so," called the young man.   
As she walked home the words of the song played in her mind. _Ya, know I didn't even know his _her>_ name, but I was never gonna be the same._ It went through her mind until she fell asleep last night.

* * *

  
Please R&R   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Or the song "o what a night"   
Claimer: I do own Colony M5855474 and that dashing young man.   
_Son-Relena ($:_


	3. Episode 3: A New Friend

**Relena's Great Adventure**   
** Episode 3**   
** A New Friend**   


As Relena woke that morning she remembered the young man she had gone out with last night. _I wonder who he was._   
She got out of bed, pulled on her robe, and ate breakfast. Today she would apply for the job at the hardware store. She put on her disguise. Her clothes consisted of jeans, a black shirt and a denim jacket.   
When she got to the store the manager was short on workers and hired her right away. She was assigned to do anything she was told to do (for those of you who don't understand - odd jobs).   
The man showed her around found her a desk. He called to someone outside. When he came in she was filling out a work schedule and didn't look up.   
"I have to go to a council meeting. Matt, show the lady around."   
"Sure," said the man who had been called Matt. He walked over to a chair and sat down in front of her desk. _She looks familiar, but I can't see her face. "_What's your name?"   
Still with her head down she answered, "Lena. Lena King."   
All of the sudden she saw his face and he saws hers. They just stared into the other's eyes for what seemed like hours.   
"I hoped to see you again," he said breaking the growing tension. "Well, Lena, I suppose I should give you a tour now and get you a jacket with our logo on it."   
When lunch time finally rolled around he took her out to eat.   
"So, ah, how old are you?"   
"Seventeen. You?"   
"Same. Where do live?   
"Richardson Apartment Building."   
"I live near there. Have you been to the beach yet? It's pretty cool for being man made and all."   
"No, I haven't. Maybe I'll pop over there some evening and check it out."   
"Good idea. School starts soon. Will you keep working after school starts?"   
"I hadn't given much thought to it. I've been out of regular school for a few years, but I'm probably smart enough for the twelfth grade."   
"You can take the evaluation test that the schools offer before each semester, if you want. What extra classes will you take?"   
Relena thought for a moment before answering, "Let's see, I may try out for cheerleading, but I think that extra classes would be a waste of time."   
"Why do think that? You don't like homework or something?"   
"Not that. It's just that I know Spanish, French, Italian, and German. Also, I hate debating and am pretty uninterested   
in computers." _Why am I telling him this? If he figures it out its curtains for me. I'll have to spend the rest of my life locked behind a desk._   
The rest of the day pasted uneventfully. In fact so did the rest of week. She did notice that Matt seemed to be attracted to her, but she continued as though she didn't see it.   
One evening he asked her out on the date. He had gotten reservations at an expensive, gourmet French restaurant. She hadn't anything better to do so she agreed. Once there he told her all about himself.   
"Well, that's my life in a nutshell," he concluded. "So, what's your hidden past?"   
"I'll tell you it in short," she began. "My parents died when I was about a year old. I didn't find this out until my foster father told me right before he died. I later found out I had a brother and I have had rough time since I was about fifteen."   
"I feel bad for you," Matt said sympathetically.

* * *

  
R&R if you have a heart.   
Disclaimer: Sadly rich people own GW not me.   
Claimer: I own colony M5855474 and that hunk-o-rama Matt.

_Son-Relena ($:_   



	4. Episode 4: Breaking Story

Relena's Great Adventure   
Episode 4   
A Breaking Story

**Now three months have passed since we last saw Relena.**   
**She has begun the twelfth grade. She made head cheerleader, is wanted by most guys for a girlfriend, is still working, and goes to the club every other night or so. Matt usually goes with her to the club (he is still in love too).**   
** "Hey, Lena, wait up!" shouted Matt as he ran to catch up. "Are you busy tonight?"**   
** "Yeah, I am. Sorry," she replied. "You'll find somethin' to do though. I gotta hurry to work. See ya later."**   
** Later at the store they were just about to close early when two figures came in. The boss had just left so no one was around. As Relena went about her work; she had no idea what sorrows and heartbreaks would follow this meeting.**   
** "Is this everything?" she asked automatically as she walked over. She felt a tinge of fear snake through her as she looked at them.**   
** "Rel...uhwohwoh," the man was Duo Maxwell. Relena's hand had shot straight over his mouth.**   
** The other young man was a confused Quatre. He said after a minute, "Miss Darlian, you've made your brother and everyone else very worried. What are you doing here?"**   
** "Not now; I'll take you to my apartment, so we can talk. But first that'll be thirty dollars."**   
** Over at the apartment Duo was dying to know everything.**   
** "I'll make this simple," said Relena. "My new name is Lena King. I work at the hardware store after school, but I don't work right after school because I have cheerleading. I have friend named Matt (I think he likes me, likes me). Also, I hang out at a dance club alot."**   
** "Wow, you sure do know how to live," Duo said. "Hey, would you be my girlfriend?"**   
** "Duo," said Quatre elbowing him. "She doesn't know."**   
** "Know what?" Relena was puzzled. "Did something happen to Hilde or something?"**   
** "Sure did," said Duo angrily. "That idiotic jerk stole her away!"**   
** "Who?" Relena couldn't imagine who could such a thing.**   
** "He talking about," started Quatre," well, Heero"**   
** "Could you excuse me a minute?" she said shakily. She ran out the door.**   
** _I have no idea where I'm going. My heart is leading me somewhere familiar. _Relena wondered where she was going. Then**   
**all at once she saw the beach Matt had told her of. _No. Why here? I can't help going over to it. I can't believe he gave up on_**   
**_me. I mean I've loved him since that night on the beach. And Duo was his best friend. No, no, no, no. I love him. _"No!" As her voice sounded across the water she felt a hand gently on her shoulder. She slowly turned, tonight was like a dream to her. She saw the person was Trowa Barton.**   
** "What? Why?" she stumbled. She couldn't believe it. She knew nothing of him or his life.**   
** "Duo and Quatre are traveling with are circus troop. They told me you had run off. We were worried you would do something drastic."**   
** Relena and Trowa remained silent the rest of the night. 

* * *

R&R**   
**If you dont want R&T together in the course of the story something will happen.**


	5. Episode 5: Tough Decision

Relena's Great Adventure   
Episode 5   
This is Goodbye

_Where am I? I'm in a field. There's a path. I'm in a silky black dress. Oh! There's someone by the brook. I'm getting closer to him. It's...it's... it's... it can't be........._Relena woke up all of the sudden. She tried to remember who it was in her dream, but it was impossible.   
It was Saturday so she had to work all day. That morning she was   
trying not to think about the dream or Heero going with Hilde. Matt and her were working the same shift which helped.   
"You wanna go to the club tonight?" he asked. "I tried your house last night and you weren't home. Where in the colony did you go eleven at night, anyway?"   
"I'll go tonight and the past isn't important," she wanted to tell him, but it wasn't safe to do so. "I just saw customers come in so this will have too wait."   
Matt watched her pretty face until it suddenly drained in color. He looked up to see three young men around his age. They looked slightly familiar, like faces from the news or a crowd.   
"Can we help you?" asked Matt confusedly.   
"Yeah," said Duo. "We forgot to get these when we were here last night. Hey, Lena, don't look so upset to see us again. We're still friends right?"   
"You know them, Lena?" asked Matt still bemused. To him they looked like trouble.   
"Yes, their old friends. I just figured they'd be at the circus working today," she replied relaxing slightly.   
"Well, we came up to this side of town for three reasons," said Quatre. "To get this stuff, pick Dorothy up at the space port, and talk to you."   
"I'm busy today here," she said, "maybe you could stop by that dance club on Jase Street after 7:30."   
"We'll be there," Trowa spoke for the first time. Matt noted he had been staring at Lena oddly as if in dream.   
Later Relena thought again about her dream. _If I could only remember who he was, I might have an answer to my emotional dilemma. I bet the others want me to come with them and the circus._   
_It may help me remember him. I have a responsibility to him and myself to find a solution. If I only knew..._   
They stopped at her apartment before going to the club. Relena remained silent most of the time and it made Matt uneasy. He wanted to know what was bugging her so much about those guys, but he wouldn't pry.   
The club was as wonderful to Relena as always. After a minute she felt her heart stop as she saw them sitting over in a corner waiting for her to arrive. Dorothy and Cathy got up when they saw her and dragged her over. Matt followed close behind.   
"What we wanted is...."   
"I'll go with you guys," Lena (I'm just gonna call her that for now) interjected.   
"That's great, Miss...uh...Lena," said Dorothy. "Everybody dance!" She caught Quatre in her arms. Catherine snapped Duo up. Matt was about to get Lena when strong arms whirled her out onto the floor. Matt felt jealous of Trowa as he and Lena danced magnificently together and were mysteriously drawn toward each other though neither knew it.   
The night quickly passed and it was 2:30 am before they knew it. Lena agreed to come out to the circus around nine. That night she again had the dream, but over and over this time. When she awoke though she had still no idea who it was in the dream.   
The next day she found the gang almost right away in the main tent talking to the Ring Master (we're gonna call him RM). Arrangements were made for Lena to learn acts and RM said maybe the girls could make up their own act. He then started to explain the rules and responsiblities to her and Dorothy: "...The first thing you have to know is no candy hiding. I already have suspicions against two people, one in each trailer. Next every other day we draw chores from a hat. Also, no leaving work without permission. Catherine you show them around."   
"Wow, this is too cool," said Dorothy. "What's wrong, Lena?"   
"Oh, nothing," she sighed. "Just I started a new life here and I'm already leaving." _Am I doing the right thing? How will I tell Matt?_   
Lena's question was answered sooner than expected. Matt showed up later that evening to talk to her.   
"Lena, what's this all about?" he asked her forcefully. He was afraid she didn't like him and that she was leaving because of him.   
"Look I have a complicated life and things have happened that are pushing me toward home. If I don't go something in my life may stay an empty void. I want to be fufilled. Now I may never see you again. I wish to part friends."   
"But I...I...I need you to stay. I...I really like you," he said his fear choking him. "You just can't leave me!"   
Tears fell from Lena's eyes as she kissed his cheek and whispered goodbye softly in his ear. Her thoughts were sad as she walked off into the night. _I wish I wasn't cared for by him. It would save us both so much pain..._   


* * *

  
I'm trying to make them longer. R&R if you're cool!   



End file.
